LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 P5/Transcript
(Alex and Jessica are seen in the living room playing with the infant Targhul) Alex: Hey! Hey you! (One of the Targhul looks up at Alex who holds out a piece of chocolate) Alex: You want this? ???: *gasps*! Alex: That's right! Now- (Suddenly the other heroes burst into the house) Erin: We need you guys off your asses and into battle mode now! Jessica: *gasp* Erin! *covers an infant's ears* Language! Jack: Sorry about her Jessica but she's right, we're in some serious crap right now! Miles: Gientra's about to attack! Alex: What?! Where?! Scott: We have a hunch that she's gonna start at Remnant. Alex: And how do you figure that?! Miles: She found the coordinates in Carnage's hideout! Alex: Oh my god. Jessica: Wasn't Remnant that world with those girls you met? Scott: That's the one. They got some strong people there, but they've never faced something like the Targhul. Erin: Scott's right. We gotta give them all the heads up. And you and Jack are gonna do it. Jack: Yeah! .....What now? Scott: You want us to do what? Erin: You two need to go and warn them. If they can get a heads up before the attack, they can avoid a repeat of Carnage's attack. Jack: Well what're you gonna do??? Erin: WE gotta get some backup. If we do that, we can stop the advance before it happens. Miles: Yeah, now come on guys! (Miles opens up a portal) Scott: Umm wait a minute! Jack: We still- Miles: Nope too late, see you soon! (Miles pushes the two through the portal as they land on the ground. The portal then shuts behind them) Scott: *sigh* Dammit Miles. (The two then get up) Jack: Well, we should go and find that city. Gientra will be here any minute now. Scott: Right. Lead the way Jack. Jack: Right. Let's go then. (Jack and Scott soon start heading to Minstrel to warn Yang the others about the attack) Scott: You know where we're going right? Jack: We modified the coordinates to take us closer to the city when we got home. It shouldn't be far. Scott: Ah, got it. (After a trip though several parts of the forest, Jack and Scott arrive back in Minstrel) Scott: Man. This city's got a VERY Japanese feel. Jack: I wonder if the other cities have feelings from other parts of Earth? Like an America or an England ect. Scott: Very possible. Jack: That is if this place even has life beyond this part. Scott: Considering how numerous these monsters are, it's not likely in my eyes. Jack: All let's start looking around. This is a big place so we gotta look around. Scott: Let's ask the people if they've seen a girl with blonde hair and has a robot arm. (Jack and Scott start to ask around. They get no where at first till finally a pair of city guards told them where they were) Jack: I found them! The guards said they were in a place called "Haven Academy". Scott: Then hurry! We don't have time! Jack: Got it! (The two head over there. Soon they arrive at a 3 story house where Yang and the others are staying) Jack: This is the place. (Jack knocks on the door. No one answers. Scott knocks. Suddenly there is groaning on the other side. The door opens and a man with black hair, and a long red scarf, holding a bottle of whisky is seen) ???: Yeah...? Jack: ??? Um... Is Yang here? ???: Who are you? A past boyfriend? Scott: No, we're messagers from another Universe! Jack: We've got a certain situation that needs uhhhh....solving. ???: Oh... You're those "aliens" the girls talk to on that device of there's. Scott: S-Sure. Yeah. (Suddenly Ruby is seen steping out of the kitchen) Ruby: Uncle Qrow who's at the door? (Ruby sees Jack and Scott) Ruby: Hey! You're the guys Yang met! JacK: Yeah and we're in some SERIOUS hot water! Scott: We came to give you and your friends a warning. (Ruby and Qrow both look at each Qrow confused, Ruby though is worried. Meanwhile back with the Defenders) Alex: Alright, just up ahead. (Alex and the others are seen in front of Rex's shop) Alex: I'll handle this, you guys stay and watch for trouble. Omega: Right. (Alex turns and walks inside where Rex greets him) Rex: Ah, Alex! How good it is to see you. Alex: Yeah yeah Rex we need to skip the pleasantries. Rex: Huh, why? Is something wrong? Alex:....The Targhuls are back. And I need your help. Rex:.... *Sighs* You gotta be kidding me... Alex: There's more. Rex: Seriously? Alex: They're attacking an uncharted universe! Rex: An uncharted universe? Alex: Yes and they need your help! Rex: Alex we've been through this before, I am NOT going back to the military. Those days are behind me. Alex: But you helped those heroes escape that lab when you first found them AND you were a leading figure during the attack at Canterlot City! Rex: Maybe once, but those creatures have come far from their feral zombie days kid. Alex: Rex please, that world needs you. WE need you. Be the Captain you were from the old days, just this once.... (Rex is silent before he pulls out an old box from under the counter. He opens it to reveal his old armor and blasters. Alex then smiles) Rex: Alright....Where do I sign up? Alex: Come with us. There's still more people to recruit. (Rex smirks. It then cuts back to Jack and Scott) Jack: Okay....I have explained these creatures, FOUR times! Do you get the basic idea of what we're up against here now? Scott: Please say yes.... Yang: Look sorry if its taking us a while to get this, but what you are describing sounds like stuff from Saturday Night Horror Sci-Fi films. Scott: ??? Wait you have films?? Nora: Of course. What did you think we're some backwards civilaization with no sense of technology? Jack and Scott: *Look at each other* …. *Back at the everyone* No. Yang: Riiight. So we're dealing with intelligent super zombies. Jaune: *Sigh* Of ALL the things we could deal with... Scott: But yeah you get the idea. Colony of psychotic flesh-eating failed experiments that only wish to rip your throat out and plant their spawn in your corpses or turn you into one as well. Double unlucky points if you're impregnated alive! Jack: Yeah. Weiss: Okay... 1: DO NOT say "impregnated alive" ever again when you talk about these things! 2: Are these creatures gonna be anything like that Carnage thing? Jack: Carnage is of the same race, but while a lot of them are gonna be strong, we should be able to take them if we work together. Ren: Do you have an idea as for when they'll attack? How long we have to prepare? Jack: Oh uhhh.... ???: Actually... (Jack and Scott turn to find an all black Targhul with red eyes standing in the doorway) ???: You're still in the preparation phase. Too bad though that none of you will live to see it. (The Targhul then begins to produce black smoke from its body) Scott: What the....? ???: If you're wondering my name, the Queen calls me Shade, and I've come here to prevent your counter attack. (Suddenly Ruby pulls out a giant mechanical scythe, Yang arms her gauntlet, Weiss pulls out her rapier, Nora pulls out her hammer, Ren pulls out a pair of pistols with blade looking weapons, Jaune pulls out a sword a shield and Qrow pulls out a giant sword) Jack: Whoa! Those are some giant weapons! Qrow: So you're one of those "zombies" huh? Shade: Zombie? Well that's rude, but what do I expect from such backward creatures? Yang: Who are you calling backwards? Shade: Oh I don't know. Try asking.... (Shade's body then begins changing before he reforms into a perfect clone of Yang) Shade: Yourself! Yang: What the- (Suddenly Shade pounce on Yang and the two start to wrestle each other) Yang: GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU DAMN ZOMBIE!! Shade: *Yang voice* HOW ABOUT YOU STOP STRUGGLING SHAPE SHIFTER!?! Jaune: Oh no its gonna be one of those things! (Yang and Shade continue to fight each resulting in the two of them falling down stairs) Scott: Soyu get out here! (Jirosoyu joins Scott's side) Ruby: Huh?! Scott: He's another story! Now let's help your friend! Shade: *Yang voice* Eat this you damn zombie! (Shade starts to punch Yang who rolls out the way. They're is cocking sounds coming from gauntlet and robot arm. She starts to shoot bullets out of them as Shade is seen dodging out the way) Yang: Stand still so I can shoot you in the head! (Shade charges at Yang and punches her in the gut. Yang punches Shade in the face and the two start punching each other over and over and over again) Ruby: STOP!!! (Yang and Shade stop fighting to see Ruby point her scythe are them, holding her fingers on a trigger) Ruby: Don't move, or I'll shoot! Shade: *Yang voice* You're gonna aim at me Ruby?! Oh no, SHE'S the clone here! Yang: What?! No, you're the faker! Shade: *Yang voice* I'll blow your brains out! (Suddenly they stop as they hear Ruby cock her scythe which they stop) Scott: Is that thing a scythe AND a gun? Ruby: Yes but more important things! Who's the real Yang!? Yang and Shade: I AM!! Jack: Oh god this isn't gonna get us anywhere.... Weiss: Ruby. Ask them something only the REAL Yang would know. Scott: What could she ask? Ruby:...... Who was your partner in Beacon? Shade: *Yang's voice* My-My partner. Oooh uh that's easy its uh- Yang: Blake. Blake Belladonna. Shade: *Yang's voice* Yeah! That's what I was gonan say! Blake! Scott: Is that good enough? Ren: He could have look up records about us before arriving. Scott: True. Try another one. Shade: *Yang voice* You're wasting time! You're letting this creature get away with this! Jack: Shut up for a second Yang. Shade:...... Ruby:..... How did I get accepted into Beacon? Shade: *In his head* Beacon!? What the hell is- Yang: You met Professor Ozpin after you stopped a robbery from Roman Torchwick. Jack: Is that right? Qrow: Yep. The youngest person ever accepted into a school that trains huntsman and huntresses. Jack:... I'll pretend I know what any of those are. Ruby: One last question. This one will confirm it. Shade:...... Jack: Well, get it over with! Scott: Yeah before I've gotta go full quarantine mode on both of them! (Everyone watches as Ruby looks back and forth at the two, thinking her words carefully) Ruby:..... Who is.... My mother? (Everyone goes silent by that question as they all await an answer) Yang: ... Summer Rose. Our mother. Shade: ???? (Ruby smiles at Yang before she turns to Shade) Shade: NO WAIT! (Ruby fires and blows Shade's head up from the gun shot) Scott: WHOA!! Jack: Holy crap! (Shade's body reverts to normal as his head regenerates) Scott: Oh come on! Shade: So it's gonna be like that huh? But still, you won't stop my mother's rule! (Shade roars as his smoke fills the room) Yang: *Coughing* I can't see!! Jack: Damn it! Where is he?! (The group hears a scream) Jaune: WHO WAS THAT!? Scott: DAMN IT! JIRO! MAKE A HOLE AND GET IF OF THIS SMOKE!! (Jiro does just that and makes a large hole though the wall release the smoke) Qrow: *Coughing* Everyone okay? Jack: I'm fine! Scott: Same here! Jirosoyu: Someone is missing. (Everyone looks around for who's missing) Weiss:.... Where's Ruby??? (The group notices Ruby is indeed missing) Yang: Ruby?? RUBY!? Qrow: *Clenches his fist* .... That Shade got her... (Shade is then seen running on the rooftops, carrying something on his shoulders, as he heads for the forest. He then begins to speak to Gientra telepathically) Shade: My Queen, I have infiltrated the city and I have retrieved a gift for you. I hope it's enough to bring you happiness! (Shade looks over at what he is carrying. Its Ruby Rose, knocked out) Ginetra: *Voice* A gift you say? Bring it to me. Shade: Yes my queen. (Shade then runs into the woods where he soon finds Gientra waiting for him) Gientra: Hmm, you bring a human huh? Shade: I bring you a present mother. (Shade drops Ruby onto the ground) Shade: Still alive too. Gientra: Alive you say...? (A small larva then crawls out from Gientra's wrist as she pets it) Gientra: Then she'll serve as an incubator. Shade: If you insist my Queen. Gientra: Now head back into town in disguise. You'll be my eyes before the attack. Shade: What about you? Gientra: I need to make sure my child is.....happy. Shade: At once my queen. Shall I wait till you return before, making her one of us? Gientra: Oh do what you want Shade. I'm gonna make this process REALLY fun for her. (Gientra stabs Ruby's arm with a small spike) Gientra: Now go. I gotta wake the girl up. Shade: Yes my Queen. (Shade runs off) Gientra: Now as for you human..... (Ruby starts to feel the pain from Gientra and wakes up) Ruby: Huh!? What!? What's going on!? Gientra: Hello girl. Ruby: Who-Who are you?! Gientra: Your world's savior... (The larva crawls up onto Gientra's shoulder) Ruby: Y-You're that zombie they told us about! Gientra: God you creatures are rude. No matter, you'll soon see the future same as us. (The larva starts to crawl on the spike toward Ruby) Ruby W-What is that?! Gientra: Be honor young lady. You'll be the FIRST of your world to give birth to a new generation of my children. Ruby: You-You're going to impregnate me!?? Gientra: But of course. I need more children. And you'll... Be perfect choice. Ruby: N-No ... No you can't! (The larva gets closer) Ruby: No... *Closes her eyes* Weiss... Blake... Yang... (The Larva starts crawling up Ruby's arm) Ruby: Everyone.... (Its about to reach her face) Ruby: *Eyes start to shine* NOOOOO!!!! (Suddenly a bright wing like light shoots out of Ruby's eyes and cover the whole area. The Larva screeches as it is reduce to nothing) Gientra: RAHH!!! THE LIGHT!!!! (After several moments, the light fades, Gientra is seen injuried but her wounds heal. Ruby is seen outcold again) Gientra: What.... What are you!? (Gientra kicks Ruby's unconscious body away) Gientra: Fine then, you take away my future... (Gientra opens up a portal near the city) Gientra: I take away yours! (The portal is shown as a lgroup of Quirk Soldier Targhul leave and run out. Ricochet and his team soon arrive as well) Ricochet: *smells the air* Ahhh! You smell that boys?! That's the smell of fresh meat! Gunpowder: Ooooh I can taste the cerebral fluids from her brother! Toad: I can already hear the screams of the children. Gravitor: Same here Toad! (Gientra then walks up as she drags Ruby behind her) Ricochet: My Queen.... (The Targhuls all bow before Gientra) Gientra: Is the invasion force ready? Ricochet: Yes madam. (Ricochet then notices Ruby) Ricochet: Hm, feeding without us madam? Gientra: No, this is something else. Ricochet: Ah, I see. Gientra: Now prepare yourselves my children. Soon we will enter the city and begin the attack. Targhuls: Yes Queen Gientra. Gientra: Now go and find a waiting spot! I've got something that needs taken care of. (The Targhuls all run off as Gientra throws Ruby down before her hand grows a small blade) Gientra: Don't think because you killed my child means you're off the hook child. Once my body finishes up the construction process, I will spawn a better child to take my place, and your world will burn. (Gientra turns and leaves Ruby behind as she walks toward the city, ready to attack) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts